I'll take your hand
by HarmoniousPie
Summary: Hermione is made her Gram's heir. When she tells Ron and Harry about the condition of marriage one of them amkes an offer she can't refuse. Will being married to Harry strain things or will it lead to something more? HPHG
1. Chapter 1

So I started reading a story with a similar title and it gave me the idea for this. Yes its another someone has to marry or else fic but I have a few plot twists in mind that should make for a different fic.

**I'll take your Hand**: Hermione has to marry to get her inheritance from her maternal grandmother and she has to stay married for at least two years. When she approaches her best friends about the situation one makes an offer she can't refuse but will being married to Harry put a strain on their friendship or will it lead to something more?

Chapter 1: The conditions and the proposal

* * *

Twenty-eight year old Hermione Granger sat by the bed of her dying grandmother. She didn't know why she had been called in and not her mother.

"Hermione?"

"Yes gram?"

"I know you're wondering why I called you and not your mother in here, right?"

"Yes, I am wondering that."

"I called you in because I have left you a large inheritance. Your mother has her dentistry and money of her own. I know you have some fancy job that you can't tell us about but I can tell that it doesn't pay much, otherwise you wouldn't be living with two young men, no matter how well they treat you."

"My job pays very well. I live with Ron and Harry because I want to. They're my best friends. We've done so much together that we can't really function right without one another."

"Whatever you say Hermione. But there are some conditions before you can get your inheritance."

"I assumed as much."

"It's only one condition but it is a big one. You have to get married. And you have to stay married to that person for at least two years."

"Gram! I'm not ready for marriage! You can't do this!"

"I have and I will. It's time you settled down Hermione. You are a lovely young woman and any man would be lucky to get you."

And with those words Elizabeth McKenna closed her eyes took one last breath and died. Hermione walked out of the room as the doctors rushed in. She walked on unsteady feet to a seat next to her mother. Rachel Granger looked at her daughter and knew something was up.

"Hermione?" she asked.

"Gram made me her heir."

"And?"

"I have to get married." She whispered. "Before I can gain my inheritance I have to be married for at least two years. What am I going to do? I'm not ready for marriage. And who would have me anyways?"

"Hermione, listen to me. Any man would be lucky to have you. Perhaps there's a _magical_ solution to all this? You should talk to Harry and Ron. They might know something that can help you."

"Your right, mum. I think I'll go talk to them now, if that's alright?"

"Go."

Hermione stood and hurried away once a few streets away from the hospital and in the back corner of an alley where no muggle could see her and apparated to Grimmauld Place. Harry and Ron were in the parlor, waiting for her. Harry was sitting on the floor and writing in a muggle notebook and Ron was playing wizards chess against himself. Harry was the first to notice her presence in the room, as he always was.

"What's wrong Hermione?" he asked as she sat on the couch that was behind him.

"Gram's dead. And she made me her heir." said Hermione, still somewhat in shock.

"When?" asked Harry throwing a pen at Ron's head to get his attention.

"Just a few minutes ago. Mum told me to come back here and talk to you and Ron about something."

"What is it?" asked Ron glaring at Harry.

"Like I said Gram made me her heir. Well, there's a condition to the inheritance that I'll receive."

"What is it, Hermione?" asked Ron.

"I have to get married." She said turning to Ron. "Is there any magical way out of this?"

"I have no clue Hermione. I'll have to talk to my dad. He should know and if not then he'll know someone who does know."

"Thanks, Ron. Ask him as soon as you can for me won't you?"

"I'll be able to ask Saturday, Mum and Dad are due back from New Zealand then."

"You won't be able to come to the funeral then. The funeral is on Saturday. And why where they in New Zealand? I thought Ginny was working in Croatia."

"She was working there but a better opportunity came along in New Zealand so she took it. I'm sorry I'll miss the funeral but Harry will go with you won't you?"

"Of course I will. I'm here for you Hermione. Whatever you need I'll do it."

Saturday. . . .After the funeral. . . .

Ron threw some floo powder into the fireplace.

"The Burrow!" he shouted sticking his head in the fire.

After the spinning stopped he looked around the living room of his old home.

"Dad?" he called, "Dad are you here?"

A moment later he heard footsteps coming from upstairs. His father, Arthur Weasley, came in and looked at the fire.

"Ron!" he said levitating a chair over so he could sit and talk to his youngest son. "How are you?"

"Good, Dad. How are you and Mum? And how is Gin?"

"Your mother and I are wonderful. Ginny is very well. She's dating a young man, and she asked me to tell you that she wants to know when you plan on asking Luna to marry you."

"Speaking of marriage I have to tell you why I called you. We have a problem. Hermione's gram died the other day. She made Hermione her heir and there's a condition to the inheritance."

"What is it?"

"Hermione has to get married. Is there anything we can do to help her? I mean there's got to be something we can do so that she doesn't have to marry some strange wizard off the street."

"I'm sorry, Ron. There's nothing we can do. A condition is non-negotiable. Wizarding law can't interfere with inheritances especially with a condition of marriage. Short of you or Harry marrying her we can't do anything."

"Okay. You're sure that there's nothing we can do?"

"Absolutely positive. "

"Thanks anyways Dad. I gotta go. They're back from the funeral."

"Alright Ron, bring Harry and Hermione over for dinner sometime next week. Your mother and I would love to see the three of you."

"I'll try Dad. Bye."

Ron pulled his head out of the fire just as Hermione stalked into the room. She was wearing a pair of black heels and a black mid-calf length skirt. She was pacing back and forth from one side of the room to the other. She had shed her black sweater and her sliver blouse shimmered with each step. She was muttering something under her breath.

"Hermione?" he asked

"Ron!" she exclaimed turning to him.

"Where's Harry?" he asked, "How was the funeral?"

"Harry's making me some chamomile tea to calm me down. The funeral was fine. Until my cousin Jacqueline arrived." Said Hermione sitting down

"Why?"

FLASHBACK

Hermione stood next to her mother saying hello to friends of her grandmother's. Harry was sitting a few rows away in his new suit. Hermione was talking about her gram's lemon bars with Mrs. Lovett, her gram's neighbor, when she heard her mother's sharp intake of breath.

"Jacqueline is here. She's in the doorway." whispered Rachel Granger.

Hermione looked to the doorway. Standing there was her cousin Jacqueline. She was wearing a black hat on her deep red hair. Hermione's gaze drifted down to see how inappropriately her cousin was dressed. She wore a short red tank top under a too short black blouse. Her skirt was short with a red bead belt. She wore knee high boots with red and black striped just over the knee socks over fishnet stockings. After Mrs. Lovett left, Hermione strode down to Jacqueline.

"What are you wearing?" she hissed.

"Clothes." answered Jacqueline, "Just as you are Herms. Although mine are a bit more stylish."

"I can see your wearing clothes. Do you realize that this is a funeral? This isn't one of the clubs you frequent."

"I know that, Herms."

"Don't call me Herms." Hermione spat at her cousin.

"You alright, Hermione?" asked Harry.

"I'm fine Harry. Thank you for asking."

"Good. You may want to calm down." he said

"Aren't you going to introduce me, Herms?" asked Jacqueline smiling at Harry.

"Jackie, this is Harry. Harry this is Jackie."

"I'm Jacqueline McKenna, Herms' cousin on her mother's side."

"I'm Harry Potter, Hermione's best friend of 17 years. We went to school together."

"It's wonderful to meet you Harry. Hermione's never mentioned any friends from school." Said Jacqueline going closer to Harry.

"It's nice to meet you too. Hermione we need to get going soon. We told Ron we'd be back in half an hour from now."

"Of course Harry. I only have to talk to the lawyer. I do hope Ron remembered to call his father to find out that information."

"Why do you need to talk to the lawyer?" asked Jacqueline. "We all know that I'm Gram's heir. I was her favorite niece."

"Are you kidding me? I went to a boarding school for seven years. I spent whole summers and breaks with my friends at their homes. You went to a public school. And yet I managed to spend more time with Gram than you did! How could you ever be Gram's heir?"

"I spent enough time with her! I spent-"

"Where were you when Gram was in the hospital? Where were you when Gram fell down the stairs ten years ago? Where were you when Gram died? You were out partying or sleeping off your hangovers or perhaps you just didn't care! And you expected to be Gram's heir? Harry had more of a chance to be her heir and she'd only met him once!"

"Hey, Hermione, calm down. Let's go home. You can call the lawyer and make an appointment to see him in his office." Said Harry taking her arm.

END FLASHBACK

"And that's what happened." finished Hermione, "Did you floo your dad?"

"Yes, I did. There's nothing we can do Hermione. Dad said that wizarding law can't interfere with inheritances especially with a condition of marriage. Short of Harry or me marrying you we can't do anything."

Harry stood in the hall listening to Ron and Hermione's conversation, a cup of hot tea hovering in front of him. He walked into the room and looked at Hermione. She was asking Ron what they could do now that magic couldn't help them. He cleared his throat to get their attention.

"I'll marry you Hermione." He said.

* * *

First Chapter down! So review let me know what you think! I can't wait for you feedback. 


	2. Chapter 2

WOW! This is my most popular first ever chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and alerted and faved it!

**I'll take your Hand**: Hermione has to marry to get her inheritance from her maternal grandmother and she has to stay married for at least two years. When she approaches her best friends about the situation one makes an offer she can't refuse but will being married to Harry put a strain on their friendship or will it lead to something more?

OMG you guys so much has happened since the last time I posted. I broke up with my boyfriend of 11 months and I feel great. Christmas and New Years came and went; I've been having fun with my friends and writing. I'll get into chapter 2 now and I hope you enjoy it as much as you did the first.

_

* * *

Last time:_

_Harry stood in the hall listening to Ron and Hermione's conversation, a cup of hot tea hovering in front of him. He walked into the room and looked at Hermione. She was asking Ron what they could do now that magic couldn't help them. He cleared his throat to get their attention._

_"I'll marry you Hermione." He said._

* * *

Chapter 2

"What?" asked Hermione, looking at Harry like he had gone completely crazy.

Ron couldn't form any words and his face was a mask of shock, disbelief, and incredulity.

Harry placed the tea on the table and knelt in front of Hermione. He took her hands in his and looked straight into her eyes.

"Hermione, I know we don't love each other and I know that you want to fall in love for forever and marry that one person because I want that to. But I also know that you want that money if only to keep it away from Jackie, and I want to help you do that. If this is how I can help you, by marrying you, then I'll do it. There'll be no strings attached. Once you have the money we'll divorce and you can find your one true love. It won't be so bad we are best friends and we know all about each other." He said.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?"screamed Ron, who had finally found his voice, "YOU TWO CAN'T MARRY! IT'LL BE A REHASH OF FOURTH YEAR WHEN EVERYONE THOUGHT THAT YOU TWO WERE TOGETHER! HARRY, WHAT ABOUT MY SISTER? SHE STILL LOVES YOU!-"

"RON!" shouted Harry, "Calm down! First, Ginny and I are over! We tried it and it didn't work for us and we've both moved on. Secondly, Hermione is an adult and can make her own decisions."-he turned to face her- "Hermione?"

"I need to think about this Harry. It would be a big change to go from best friends living together to husband and wife. I'll give you an answer tomorrow night, all right?"

"That's fine Hermione. I have training tomorrow so I won't be home till about three."

"I'll talk to you then. I'll see you both at dinner?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Ron, "Luna's coming to dinner also. And my parents asked us to join them for dinner sometime next week."

"Why don't we go there on Tuesday? If I should choose to accept Harry's proposal we can announce it there first." Said Hermione.

Hermione headed upstairs to her room and changed from her funeral clothes into a comfy pair of blue jeans and a green polo shirt. She curled up in the recliner that Harry had bought her for her birthday a few years before and started thinking.

_Would it be so bad being married to Harry for a couple years?_ she asked herself. _We are best friends and we know a lot about each other__. Then again, what would everyone think? We've been denying accusations of being romantically involved for years. Everyone will think we've been lying to them since fourth year! I can only imagine what everyone's reaction will be: outrage, shock, anger, and who knows what else__? All of Harry's ex-girlfriends__will think we've been lying about our relationship all these years. They've always thought that Harry and I were closer than friends and if we get married then everyone will think that all the relationships that both Harry and I have had have been__ complete shams and fake to keep suspicion__ off us having a relationship. Perhaps I should write out a pro and con list. _

Hermione summoned a notebook and a pen to her for her desk downstairs. She split the paper in half and started writing. She didn't stop writing until there was a knock on her door. She put the notebook down and opened the door. Harry was standing there.

"Dinnertime." He said.

"Luna here then?" she asked

"Yeah, she was telling me that I may have an infestation of. . . . . . Wiggling wig squams."

"Do I even want to know?" asked Hermione

"No." Harry replied matter of factly. "Whatever they are apparently it explains why I proposed. That's what Luna said at least."

"Ron told her then?"

"Yes but as I said she blames it on the wiggling wig squams."

The duo met Ron and Luna in the basement kitchen of Number 12. The quartet stayed away from anything that could be related to marriage or proposals so they were pretty silent during dinner. After dinner Harry headed to the bathroom to shower while Ron, Hermione, and Luna went into the living room to watch a movie. Since Harry and Hermione had both grown up muggle they had wanted some muggle comforts of home. So after a few days of research (on Hermione's part) she had come up with a ward to stop magic from interfering with the electronics.

After his shower Harry went to bed because his training started at 6 AM. Harry was training to be a Healer. Everyone was shocked when Harry suddenly decided to get a job after the war. He tried being an Auror for about four years but that reminded him too much of the war so he quit. After that he worked in Georges shop for a while before decided that he still wanted to help people. After thinking it over and talking to Hermione he decided to become a Healer at St. Mungo's. Training took 3 years and he was in his final months of it.

Hermione woke up at 9 AM on Sunday morning. She owned a bookstore on Diagon Alley that specialized in rare books and was soon to be the one bookstore selling the only authorized biography of Harry Potter. Her assistant, Maria Boccelli, always took charge of the store on Sunday's so Hermione had all day to think on Harry's proposal. After a light breakfast of tea and toast and a quick shower Hermione looked over her pro and con list. To her surprise the pros of being married to Harry were beating out the cons. She spent another hour doing the list before going back over it again. Now the pros and cons were tied. She spent another couple hours going over everything in her head before making a decision. Now all she had to do was wait for Harry to get home.

Harry walked back into Grimmauld Place just after 3:30 that afternoon. He headed to his room to change out of the grass green robes that all trainees wore. After changing into muggle jeans and a T-shirt Harry headed to the parlor where he found Hermione waiting for him.

"Hello Hermione."

"Hey Harry. You're later than usual."

"Nev needed some help in the greenhouses. I was the only person who could help out. I have a lot of experience with Devil's Snare."

Hermione laughed at the mention of their first year's escapade to save the Philosophers Stone. Of course they were trying to save it from the wrong person but that's another story (entitled Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone).

"I've made my decision, Harry."

"And…?"

"I'll marry you. I know we can do it."

* * *

End of chapter! Its an okay chapter. Next chapter we see the Weasleys, Wizarding Worlds, and Jackies reaction to the announcement. 


	3. Chapter 3

WOW . . . again! I'm really glad that you all like this story! It's the only one where my muse hasn't gone on vacation. In fact just so you all know its January 16th at 10:21 PM (the same day I posted the previous chapter) and I'm starting Chapter 3. This is the big reveal so stay tuned because it will be funny.

Oh and Fred didn't die just because I have the most amazing idea.

I've decided to have them tell Ron before the rest of the Weasley's because I came up with a funny idea. So on to the chapter!

One last note this chapter is dedicated to Heath Ledger. A very good actor who died far too young.

_

* * *

Last time:_

_"I've made my decision, Harry." _

_"And…?"_

_"I'll marry you. I know we can do it."_

* * *

Chapter 3

"You-You'll marry me?" he asked shocked.

"Yes. I trust you more than anything. I want to do this."

He pulled her into a hug. He was extremely excited but he wasn't quite sure why.

"Alright then . . . . I didn't get you a ring!" he exclaimed, "I should have gotten you a ring!"

"Harry, I don't need a ring. We aren't getting married because we love one another."

"We need to make it look official. We'll go and buy you a ring tomorrow."

Later. . . . . .

Ron started climbing the stairs to his room one he got home from Quidditch practice that night.

"Ron?" called Hermione as he passed by her room.

"What's up Hermione?" he asked poking his head in.

"We're having Thai food for dinner tonight. Anything in particular you'd like?"

"Just some Pad Thai." He said, "I'm gonna hop in the shower. Practice was grueling."

"You can tell Harry and me about it over dinner."

An hour later the trio was sitting in their living room watching Moulin Rouge and eating their Thai food. Harry was telling the two about the patient that came in and had somehow managed to grow eyes all over their body.

"So the guys looking at me, which as you can guess is quite creepy because he's got eyes all over him, and he finally goes "Hey! I know you! You're Harry Potter!" and of course every witch under the age of 60 in a 5 block radius knew where I was and came stampeding in to the hospital. Thankfully it was close to the end of my shift so I headed over to the greenhouses and helped Neville out for a while. He says hello to both of you." said Harry.

"What did you do today Hermione?" asked Ron

"Not much. Maria keeps track of the store today so I woke up late, had breakfast, took a shower accepted Harry's proposal, read over what Harry's written for his biography so far, and that's been about it. What about you Ron? How was practice?" she said just generalizing her day.

Ron choked on his Pad Thai. A piece of bok choy hung out of his mouth as he coughed up rice noodles.

"You what?" he asked getting up and going to get a glass of Firewhisky.

"I accepted Harry's proposal." stated Hermione.

Ron slammed back a shot of Firewhisky and as it burned its way down his throat poured himself another.

"Explain your thoughts to me. You realize what our world will think right?" he asked after his second shot.

"Ron, you haven't met Jackie. She's a money-grubbing little whore. She can contest the will. And she will. She wants that money more than I need it. Sirius left me enough to live on and the bookstore is doing amazingly well. But I don't want her to get her hands on that money. Jackie grew up rich, getting everything she ever wanted. That's why she parties now. Mummy and Daddy pay for everything. I'd rather have money I can put into finding new books for the store than see Jackie spend it all on fancy clothes and booze." explained Hermione, "Yes I know what the wizarding world will think. Harry and I have prepared for that. We're ready to accept the consequences whatever they may be. We'll tell your family at dinner on Tuesday."

"Hey Ron. I have a question for you." Said Harry, "Will you be my best man?"

"Of course Harry. I wouldn't miss this wedding for the world."

After dinner and lying in bed that night Ron thought about what Hermione had told him. He and Hermione had been over for a long time. They tried to make it work after the war but three months after Voldemort's defeat they split up on good terms. Part of it was that Ron knew (even if Hermione didn't) that the most important person in her life was Harry. Of course that was part of the reason that Harry and Ginny had broken up. Ginny had figured out that Hermione was most important to him. For the last three months of their relationship (which lasted for 11 months after Voldemort's defeat) Harry spent more time helping Hermione set up her bookstore than he did with Ginny doing anything. It had taken a few months but now Harry and Ginny were friends. Both Harry and Hermione had gone on dates since the break up but neither had had a long term relationship. Ron decided to let it rest. He had Luna and that was all that mattered. Besides maybe getting married would finally make the two realize that they were perfect for one another.

Hermione had work the next morning so she was out of the house by 8AM. Ron and Harry had a late breakfast and Ron showed the engagement ring he had bought for Luna. It was from the 1920's and had a .9 carat diamond with engravings of flowers all down the sides.

"What about you and Hermione? Are you gonna get her a ring?" he asked

"Yeah. I'm stealing her from the store just after lunchtime to get her a ring." said Harry.

The time until lunchtime passed swiftly. Harry spent it in the parlor working on his autobiography and Ron spent it in the attic, which they had converted to a gym during the war to train, working out. At lunchtime Harry changed his clothes and after a quick goodbye to Ron he Apparated to Diagon Alley. Hermione's store was in a little building next to Fred and George's shop.

He walked in and Hermione looked up from behind the counter.

"Harry!" she said, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm stealing you away for a bit. We're gonna go buy your ring."

"Now?" she asked clearly distressed, "Harry it's the middle of the day! Half the Wizarding World will know about it 10 minutes after we leave the store with it and the rest will read about it in The Prophet tomorrow! We can go tonight!"

"I wasn't saying we get one here in the Alley. There's this nice muggle jewelry store I know of a few streets away. I was thinking about getting some lunch in the restaurant across the street and then buying you a ring in the store I spoke of. I'm not stupid enough to think about buying you a ring here in Diagon Alley." laughed Harry.

"Oh….alright then. I'll grab my coat and we can head out." She said, "Maria! I'm going out to lunch I'll be back in about an hour and a half."

A head with dark brown hair poked out from behind one of the shelves.

"Have fun. And Congratulations Hermione. You too Mister Potter." She said giggling.

"It's Harry, Maria. I've told you that before. Come along Hermione." He said opening the door for his best friend.

The two walked out of the store and down towards The Leaky Cauldron. Since it was nice out (it was the start of August) they walked the few blocks to the restaurant Harry had spoken of. After a quick lunch of a chicken Caesar salad (for Hermione) and two cheeseburgers (for Harry) the duo walked across the street into a small jewelry store. The two never noticed the woman with long blonde hair taking a picture of them entering the store. In the store Hermione found her dream ring. It was a replica of an Art Deco period ring. The diamond in the center weighed 1.47 carats and had four half-moon sapphires all set in platinum. After paying for it they left the store and headed back to Hermione's bookstore. They didn't notice the same woman snap a picture of them leaving or enter the store and ask what they had bought.

* * *

Later that day the same woman walked into the offices of The Daily Prophet. Many were shocked to see her there but she ignored them and went straight to the Editor-in-Chief, Andrew Chang's, office. In there she threw down three pictures onto his desk. He turned around in his chair and looked at her.

"Another crackpot story about Potter and Granger?" he asked not looking at the pictures.

"Not so crackpot this time." She said. "Take a look. The top picture is Potter entering a muggle jewelry store with her. Next is them leaving the store, notice however the Miss Granger is looking at something on her left hand. And the third picture is the engagement ring that Potter bought Granger at said store."

Andrew looked up at the woman in front of him.

"I assume you talked to the salesperson?" he asked

"Of course. She told me all how about in love they were and gave me that picture of the ring."

"Fine. Write up the story. I'll up it in Tuesday's edition of The Prophet."

The woman started to walk out of the office.

"Oh, and Rita nice work on finally getting a plausible Potter and Granger story."

"Thanks. I've been following them for long enough. I was bound to get one sooner or later."

(A/N: Yes! It's the return of Rita Skeeter! I thought of this and I couldn't let it go. It's perfect.)

* * *

Tuesday Morning . . . . . The Burrow. . . .

Molly Weasley sat in her empty home. Bill was due to drop by with Little Albus so that Molly could take care of them during the day while Bill and Fleur were at work. She was planning out the dinner for that night. It was to be a big family reunion with Bill, Fleur, Albus, Percy, Penelope, Fred & George, Ron, Luna, Ginny, Harry, and Hermione.

"Mum?" called out Bill from the entranceway.

"Bill, dear!" she said getting up from the kitchen table and going to see her son and one of his children.

"Grandmama!" said Little Albus, who was 6 years old. He had learned Molly's name from his sister and it had stuck.

(A/N: Sorry for another note but I had to put that I just heard that Heath Ledger died T-T)

Bill handed Molly the paper.

"You might want to read it later. When Albus is napping perhaps."

Molly looked down at the headline of the paper. She looked back at Bill confused.

"Look down and to the right."

Molly looked where directed. _**Wedding Bells for Harry Potter?**_read the headline. 

Meanwhile at the hospital Harry was back in the greenhouses with Neville. He always spent Tuesdays there and they were taking a break when Neville suddenly started choking on his coffee. Harry clapped him on the back a few times before Neville spit the offending drink.

"You alright there, Nev?" he asked.

Neville looked up at Harry for a moment.

"Depends. Are you really engaged to Hermione?"

"What?" asked Harry.

Neville tossed him the paper where he read the article.

**_Wedding Bells for Harry Potter?_**

**_By Rita Skeeter_**

_As I strolled about Diagon Alley on Sunday I spied The Teen-Who-Won, Harry Potter, striding purposefully down the lane. I followed him as he walked into long time suspected love interest and very long time friend, Hermione Granger's bookstore. The two came out moments later looking entirely like two friends just going out for lunch. _

_I decided to see what they were up to so I, like any good reporter would have, followed them to a little restaurant in Muggle London. After their lunch they headed across the street to a small jewelry store. When they exited the store Ms. Granger was looking at something on her left hand. I went into the store and asked the saleslady Miriam Craig about what had just transpired in the store. "That lovely young couple was buying an engagement ring. Very expensive one to. In American dollars its $6,450.00, In Pounds its £3,294.68." That's 661 Galleons, 9 Sickles, and 26 Knuts. "They're very much in love, I can tell. While she was looking at rings he couldn't keep his eyes off her and had a smile on his face."_

_Are Harry Potter and Hermione Granger finally admitting after all these years that they're together? I went to talk to Adrianna Hewitt, one of Harry's girlfriends after his relationship with Ginevra Weasley (who was unavailable for comment), and she said this of his relationship with Miss Granger: "Harry's practically inseparable from Hermione. During one of our dates she called him and they made plans for the next afternoon. That next day was Harry's and mine 3 month anniversary. During our date all he talked about was how much fun he had had with Hermione that day. I finally realized that no matter how hard I tried I'd never replace Hermione as number one so I broke up with him." I also spoke with year mate of the two and ex of Miss Granger, Anthony Goldstein: "Hermione and Harry? The two are bloody glued together. Trying to date Hermione was a disaster. We had to plan dates around her time with Harry. Even in school you could rarely find one without the other. Hermione didn't like Quidditch but that didn't stop her from going to all the Gryffindor practices during 6th year." _

_One has to wonder if Miss Granger is using a Love Potion, as it was suspected fourteen years ago, or if they really have been in love all these years. I know I certainly want to know and I'm sure you the readers do too so look here to The Daily Prophet for all the Potter-Granger wedding action. Also after all these years I have finally come up with a celebrity name for this on again/off again couple. Ladies and Gentlemen first there was Nicelle (Nicholas Flamel and his wife Perenelle), then there was Duwald (Dumbledore and Grindelwald) and now I gave you. . . . .HARMONY!!!!!_

Harry looked up at Neville.

"So? Is what Skeeter wrote true or not?" asked Neville.

"It's true." Said Harry

"I knew you two would end up together!" he exclaimed jumping up and down.

"Nev, it's not what you think. I'm doing it to help her."

"What are you on about Harry? Aren't you in love with Hermione?"

"Nev, this is Hermione we're talking about. She's practically one of the guys! Her grandmother left her a bunch of money in her will. The condition to Hermione getting the money is she has to get married for two years. Well, Hermione's afraid that her cousin Jackie will contest the will in order to get the money. When you meet Jackie you'll understand she's a real piece of work. So I proposed to Hermione and now we're getting married."

"Oh." said Neville, "What are you two gonna say?"

"You'll find out with the rest of them. But one thing Nev, you have to keep what I just told you a secret. The only other person who knows about that is Ron."

"Alright Harry. I won't tell a soul. Go home. I have a feeling half your fan club is already in the lobby waiting for you to leave."

"Thanks Nev, you're a true friend. And I have a question for you."

"What?"

"Want to be one of my groomsmen?"

"Sure Harry."

Harry walked out into the hall and headed to the Apparition center. He apparated straight into Grimmauld Place. Ron and Hermione were already waiting there.

"You saw The Prophet, I take it." said Harry.

"There was a mob at the store when I got there." said Hermione. "I'm probably going to be killed. By rabid members of your fan club who think that I'm not good enough for you."

The trio stayed huddled inside of Grimmauld all day. They were very thankful that they had made it unplottable so that the reporters (and Harry's Fan Club) couldn't find them. At 6 the Trio went to change for dinner. At quarter past 7 they Flooed over to The Burrow. Everyone except for Molly and Arthur met them in the living room.

"Thanks you two." Said Fred when they got there.

"For what?" asked Harry

"Well a few years ago we made a betting pool and chose the year when we each thought you'd finally get your acts together! I won!"

"Fred-" started Harry

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!"cried a red faced Mrs. Weasley, "HOW DARE YOU PROPOSE TO HERMIONE AND NOT EVEN BOTHER TO TELL ANYONE YOU WERE DATING! I THOUGHT YOU KNEW THAT YOU COULD TRUST THIS FAMILY! AND YOU HERMIONE JANE GRANGER! HOW DARE YOU NOT TELL US EITHER! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELVES?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

"It's not what you think Mrs.Weasley." said Harry, "You know about Hermione's Gram's death? Well her Gram made Hermione heir and to get the inheritance Hermione has to marry for two years. Hermione knows that her cousin Jackie is going to try to contest the will so in order to keep the money away from Jackie I proposed to Hermione."

After this Mrs. Weasley calmed down and Fred got depressed because it meant he hadn't won the betting pool. After dinner Harry went outside to talk to Ginny.

"What's up Ginny?" he asked.

"Harry, is that really why you're marrying Hermione?" she asked.

"Yes, of course it is. She's my best friend. I'd do anything for her."

"Exactly Harry. You'd do anything for her. You love her Harry. You can try denying it all you want but you love her more than anyone."

"Why does everyone think that? You, Skeeter, the whole wizarding world? Why? Yes, were close. Yes, were important to each other but it doesn't mean we're in love! Hermione has stuck by me through everything! She chose me over the person she thought was her one great love. I owe her. Are you still jealous Gin? Is that why you're doing this? Are you still angry with the way I handled things between us?"

"No, Harry. I'm not. I forgave you for that a long time ago. I'm trying to get you to see what everyone else sees. I wish you both the best of luck in this marriage even if it is technically fake."

"Thanks Gin. That means a lot. Well I'm gonna say bye now because I have work tomorrow. Bye Ginny."

"Bye Harry."

Harry headed back inside the house.

_This is exactly what you two need. You may not know it but you love each other. This will put it in perspective. Make you see what everyone has seen since your 5th year at Hogwarts._ thought Ginny.

That's it! I know I said I would do Jackie's reaction but this was more than I had originally planned for this chapter. Jackie's reaction will be coming up in the next chapter I promise. The whole chapter is over 3,000 words. It's a lot.

Okay so I would like to announce that I have a sort of co-writer on this fic. It is my dear friend and fellow author Archerelf. This will be her first time writing in Potterverse but I ask her advice on a lot of things anyways so it won't be that hard of a leap. She loves Harmony just as much as I do and I hope you can all wish her luck on this venture.

I'd also like to show you (for the first time ever) my playlist that I listened to during the writing of the majority of the fic. So Here goes

_Paralyzed by Finger Eleven_

_Itazurana Kiss by Day by Day_

_One Day, One Dream by Tackey and Tsubasa_

_Come by Namie Amuro_

_La Belle et le Bad Boy by MC Solaar_

_Inch'allah by MC Solaar_

_CrushCrushCrush by Paramore_

_Pressure by Paramore_

_Misery Business by Paramore_

_What Hurts the Most by Rascal Flatts_

_Desperado by The Eagles_

_Hotel California by The Eagles_

_Into the Night by Carlos Santana featuring Chad Kroeger_

_Track Down this Murderer from The Phantom Of The Opera Soundtrack_

_Californication by The Red Hot Chili Peppers_

_Scar Tissue by The Red Hot Chili Peppers_

_Take me to the place I love by The Red Hot Chili Peppers_

_Dani California by The Red Hot Chili Peppers_

_I Am by Hitomi_

_Brown Eyed Girl by The Eagles_

_Life in The Fast Lane by The Eagles_

_The Boys of Summer by The Eagles (Don Henley cover)_

_Speed Over Beethoven from DDR Extreme 2_

_Cartoon Heroes from DDR Extreme 2_

_Cell Block Tango from the Chicago movie Soundtrack_


	4. Chapter 4

I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. This chapter will have Jackie's reaction to the engagement, a surprise for Hermione on Harry's part and Hermione's parents! I realized that I kinda forgot about them…hehe….so they'll be the first part of the chapter. Then will be Jackie and a few other scenes.

I own nothing except for Jackie and Hermione's parents….well their names at least…..

* * *

Chapter 4

Wednesday….

It was around 9 AM when Hermione got up to call her mother. But that didn't matter because Hermione knew that her mum would be up and reading the paper while having coffee and toast. She pulled out her cell phone and pressed the speed dial button for her home. Her mum answered after two rings.

"Hello?"

"Mum! It's Hermione!"

"Hello, darling. How are you?"

"I'm well Mum. You? And Dad?"

"Perfect. What's the reason for your call?"

"Well I was wondering if Harry and I could come by for dinner sometime soon."

"How about tonight? I'm making Chicken Marsala."

"We'll be there. Around 6 o'clock right?"

"Yes. See you then dear. Bye Hermione."

"Bye Mum."

Hermione's mother fingered Tuesday's Daily Prophet.

_Hmmm…_she thought _I wonder if this has anything to do with what this Rita Skeeter woman wrote yesterday._

Hermione hung up the phone. Then she went to wake Harry up. She found Harry already up and reading a medical textbook in the library. He was lying on the couch flipping the pages slowly as he trailed his finger along the page. She sat on the floor at his feet and leaned her head back onto his legs.

"We're going to dinner at my parent's house, tonight. We need to tell them about this. My mum will understand. She doesn't like Jackie anymore than I do. Dad will too… after a few months." She said.

"Is your dad going to kill me? Because if so, I'd like to put my affairs in order. You'll be the beneficiary of course. I think I'll have you marry Malfoy for two years." he said teasing her.

"Harry James! That is not funny!"said Hermione, "I'd rather have to eat raw Blast-Ended Skrewt than marry Malfoy!"

"I'm only teasing, Hermione. I'd never make you marry Malfoy. It probably goes against the Geneva Convention."

Hermione looked up at Harry. The way they were acting reminded Hermione of the way they used to act before Harry had discovered the prophecy.

"Harry, where's your notebook? Can we go over what you've written so far for your autobiography?" she asked

"It's on the desk over there." He said closing his medical textbook, "I'll put this away and grab it."

He went over to one of the shelves and put the book back and walked over to the desk to grab the notebook. He headed back to the couch and sat next to Hermione on the floor. They started working occasionally correcting things, adding things in, or taking out things. After a while their position got uncomfortable so they lay together on the couch. Eventually sleep overcame them and Ron found them an hour later fast asleep on the couch. He was cradling her in his arms like she was a precious doll and her head was on his chest with one arm around his neck.

_Yeah, you two don't love one another and I'm the reincarnation of Merlin, himself, _thought Ron as he covered the duo in a blanket, after snapping a picture of them. _This will be an interesting two years, filled with lots of unresolved sexual tension and maybe some sex. _

2 hours after Ron found them….

Harry opened his eyes to see a mass of bushy brown hair on his chest. He looked around for a moment before realizing that while working on his autobiography he and Hermione had fallen asleep on the couch. It felt nice to hold her like this again. The last time they had been like this was when they fell asleep one night after planning the next DA lesson in the Gryffindor Common Room. They had woken up before anyone (other than Dobby) had found them and they had agreed to never mention it…EVER. He had tried to forget it but it had been the best sleep of his life and one of the few nights that year that he hadn't dreamt about the Department of Mysteries. That time he had had this warm and fuzzy feeling in his chest; he had the same feeling this time but there was something more. In addition to the warm fuzzies there was contentment and perfection. Her body just fit his and he didn't want to let go of her but he knew that if he didn't they would have an awkward situation on their hands. After a few moments of wriggling all Harry had managed to do was get is jeans a bit snugger than they had been moments before. Harry sighed in defeat. He had been hoping that he could do this without waking Hermione up but now he knew that that wasn't happening.

"Hermione," he whispered, "Hermione, wake up. It's lunchtime."

"Don't want to..." she murmured.

"You have to. We're going to your parents in a few hours for dinner." he said.

"Huh?" she asked lifting her head and looking at Harry, "Harry, what're you doing in my room?"

"Hermione, we're in the library. We fell asleep working on my autobiography."

"What?" she asked looking at their surroundings, "Oh! I thought I was dreaming still."

"Nope. Just laying here on top of me. Using me as a pillow." He said

"Well you do make an excellent pillow." She said.

"Gee, thanks Hermione."

"Anytime, Harry, anytime." she replied yawning and stretching her arms.

Hermione rolled off the couch and onto her feet.

"Let's make a light lunch." She told Harry before heading down to the basement kitchen.

Harry got up and followed her downstairs. They worked silently together making ham sandwiches and grabbing some crisps. They headed back upstairs to watch a movie while eating.

"Let's go out." Harry suddenly stated during the movie.

"What?" asked Hermione.

"You and me. We should go out. You know like a date."

"A…date?"

"Well yeah. I mean we are technically engaged. And engaged people go out on dates together, correct?"

"Harry, we're not exactly you're typical engaged couple. I mean first off we're not really engaged, second of all we're being hounded by the press, and thirdly, we're famous."

"Yes, I know all that Hermione. But you have to remember for the Wizarding World the announcement of our engagement was a huge shock. Some people may not believe that we're really engaged. It would make a lot of sense for us to go out on a date. Besides, I think it would be fun."

"Yes, and Harry you also thought that flying hundreds of feet off the ground on a cleaning apparatus was fun. I'm sorry if I'm not quite inclined to agree with you."

"Come on Hermione. What's the worst that could happen?"

"Death? Being mauled your fan club?"

"Seriously? What happened to the brave Gryffindor that I became friends with?"

"Fine. We'll go out on a..._date_. When?"

"Tomorrow night."

"I'll leave it to you to plan."

A few moments later Harry went up to his room to plan their date. Hermione didn't see him until 5:30 when he came down so that they could leave to go to her parent's house. He was wearing black pants, a plain white long sleeved shirt, black boots, a black canvas jacket and a black fedora.

"Well, doesn't someone look beautiful." He said after looking at her for a long moment.

Hermione looked down at her outfit but blushed as Harry's praise. It really wasn't anything special. She only wore a white long sleeved shirt (similar to Harry's but made for a woman's body), a red plaid skirt, white stockings, red boots, a red canvas jacket and a white fedora.

"You look very handsome Harry. Now let's go before we're late."

"I believe that the appropriate response in this case is yes, dear." He said

"Harry!"

"Yes, dear?"

"Get your cute arse into the car before I hex it into next week!"

"You think my arse is cute?" he asked cheekily once they were on their way to Hermione's parents.

Hermione sighed and shook her head.

"Yes, it's the real reason I'm marrying you." She replied deciding to play along.

"I knew it! I knew it!" he exclaimed his green eyes twinkling with laughter, "You only want me for my body!"

"However did you figure out my dastardly plan?" asked Hermione smiling

"Simple. I used my head."

"And which head was that? The one with or without ears?"

Harry was glad that he was drinking anything when she said that otherwise he would have either choked on it or spat it out all over the inside of the car. He was shocked that something like that had come from Hermione. In all the years he had known her she had never once said something so remotely perverted as that. He was so shocked that he couldn't think of a response.

"I win." She said her eyes a light with mischief.

"That was a low blow Granger."

"Funny, though."

"Unexpected."

For the rest of the ride Hermione told Harry a bit more about her parents. He had only met them a few times and he had never had a long conversation with them. Half an hour after they had left London they arrived at her parents' house. After parking, they walked up the walkway and knocked on the door.

"Dad!" said Hermione after her father opened the door.

"Hermione! And Harry, right?" he asked.

"Yes, sir." said Harry.

"Call me David, Harry

"Come in you two." He said opening the door.

They entered the front hall and Hermione's father took their coats and hats and hung them in a closet. He led them into the dining room where Hermione's mom, Rachel, was setting down the platter of chicken marsala.

"Hermione! How was the ride dear?" Rachel asked.

"Wonderful, mum." said Hermione, "Harry, this is my mum. Mum this is Harry."

"It's very nice to meet you, again, Mrs. Granger." He said shaking her hand.

"Please call me Rachel, Harry." She replied, "Well dinners all ready so everyone take a seat. Harry you're here right across from Hermione."

Everyone sat down and started passing platters and the bottle of wine. It was half way through dinner before Rachel brought up the reason for their visit.

"So, Hermione, you still haven't told your father and I the reason for your surprise visit." Her mother said.

Hermione shot a glance at Harry who was silently choking on a piece of chicken.

"Well, I have some news. Actually, Harry and I have some news." said Hermione, unsure of how to continue. "Well you see…it's….I've decided….I'm not quite sure…how to-"

"Does this have anything to do with the article that Rita Skeeter wrote for yesterday's Daily Prophet? Are you hand Harry getting married, dear?" asked Rachel, without a single hesitation.

Multiple things happened at this statement. Harry, being himself, dropped his jaw exposing a mouthful of half chewed chicken and mushrooms. David began choking on some rice and Hermione, being the genius she is, was trying to figure out how her mother had gotten a copy of the Prophet.

"How…when…who…what…? How did you get a Daily Prophet?"

"Hermione you got a subscription for us years ago. This way we would always know what was going on in your world."

"Oh, yes. I had forgotten!" she said glancing at Harry. "Honestly, Harry, close your mouth. It's quite unappetizing to see your half eaten food."

Harry shut his mouth and slowly began chewing again. Hermione clapped David on the back a couple times to help him swallow.

"So, are you and Harry getting married? Have you two been secretly dating for all these years?"

"Yes, Harry and I are getting married but we haven't been secretly dating. Harry's offered to marry me to help me keep Gram's money from Jackie. I know Jackie's going to try and contest the will somehow and Uncle Jacob will help her do that. I don't need the money and frankly I don't want the money but at the same time I don't want Jackie to have it. So I'm going to fulfill Gram's condition that I get married." explained Hermione.

Dinner finished smoothly after that and Harry and Hermione went back to Grimmauld place after telling her parents to be there at 10AM the coming Saturday for brunch. Once arriving at home Harry went up to his room to plan their date and Hermione went to talk to Ron about the dinner and to tell him to bring Luna to Saturday's brunch.

Harry headed off to work early the next morning after leaving Hermione a note to read once she got up. He met Neville inside St. Mungo's and told him about the brunch and told him to be at Grimmauld Place for it. Neville agreed and headed off to the greenhouses and Harry headed off to get a head start on his rounds.

Hermione wandered down the stairs to the kitchen. She set about preparing a small breakfast for herself when she spotted a note on the table.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_Dress nicely for our date tonight. We'll be going to dinner and then somewhere else special. But no hints. Looking forward to our first date._

_Your loving fiancé,_

_Harry_

_PS…I had a little fun writing the note…if you didn't notice. See you tonight!_

Hermione smiled after reading it. Trust Harry to get into his role as her "loving fiancé". She ate a quick breakfast and then head off to the bookstore.

6PM….

"Hermione! Hurry up or else we'll miss our dinner reservation!" called Harry from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm coming now!" she said as she appeared at the top of the stairs.

She wore a black long sleeved collared shirt under a white vest with a black skirt with a grey ruffle along the bottom. On her feet were black leather stiletto boots and over her arm was her black pea coat. Her hair had been pulled back into a French braid and Harry could see her silver earrings glisten in the faint light from the entryway.

"Happy, Harry?" she asked giving him a once over.

He wore a white long sleeved collared shirt under a red vest with black pants and black dress shoes.

"Very. Now come, darling. We have dinner reservations." He said offering her his arm.

They apparated to a restaurant in muggle London and had a lovely dinner talking about their day at their respective work places. After dinner Harry started walking down the street. He had chosen that particular restaurant for a reason.

"Harry, where are we going now?" asked Hermione.

"You'll see. We will be there in a moment." He said taking her hand in his own.

_This feels nice_ he thought_ Just like holding her the other day. It feels right. And she looks beautiful. Not that she doesn't normally but she looks extra special tonight…snap out of it Harry! She's your best friend Hermione! You're going to marry her in a few months and then in two years you'll be divorcing her. No good will come of developing feelings for her. Besides why would Hermione Granger…_THE_ Hermione Granger want to date you?_

"We're here." He said.

Hermione looked around her. She took in a sharp breath when she saw the building in front of her.

"Oh Harry!" she said throwing her arms around his neck, "The Globe Theatre!"

"Nothing but the best for my fiancée." He said. "Come along we still have to get our seats."

((Its been a while since I studied the intricacies of The Globe Theatre…so bear with me…let me know if I've got something wrong and I'll fix it.))

The two sat in very good seats. Hermione looked at the program in her hands.

"Macbeth? This is my favorite tragedy! How did you know?"

"I didn't. I knew that you liked Shakespeare. I was hoping they'd be showing _The Winter's Tale_ though. I know that it's your favorite play and that's where your name comes from but they were performing _Macbeth_ instead. I just hoped you liked this one." He said

"Harry, I love it. This is the best first date I've ever been on. Even if we are already engaged."

"Those aren't witches…I mean where are their robes…and wands? Gee this Shakespeare guy didn't know much about us, huh?"

"Harry, shush!"

"What? It's true."

"I never said it wasn't. I said to shush so I can watch the play."

"I believe the appropriate response is 'yes dear'."

Harry stayed silent until the witches' third appearance.

**ALL**

Double, double toil and trouble  
Fire burn, and; cauldron bubble.

**Second Witch**

Fillet of a fenny snake,  
In the cauldron boil and bake;  
Eye of newt and toe of frog,  
Wool of bat and tongue of dog,  
Adder's fork and blind-worm's sting,  
Lizard's leg and owlet's wing,  
For a charm of powerful trouble,  
Like a hell-broth boil and bubble.

**ALL**

Double, double toil and trouble;  
Fire burn and cauldron bubble.

"This sounds vaguely familiar." He whispered.

"That song…that the chorus sang in third year...it was adapted from these lines. I wouldn't be surprised if it was Dumbledore's idea. He seems like the Shakespeare type."

"Ahhh…"

Neither of them spoke again until the last act of the play.

"Honestly, moving trees? What was he thinking?"

"Maybe it's a precursor to the Whomping Willow?"

After the play they slowly made their way back to Grimmauld Place. On the way back Harry held Hermione's hand in his own.

"You know Harry, I had a really good time tonight." She said, "Thank you for convincing me to do this."

"Maybe we should do this again sometime, then." He said.

"Maybe we will." She replied

The duo reached home soon after and they headed up to their own rooms, only after Hermione gave Harry a kiss on the cheek. The rest of the week passed fairly quickly and Saturday rolled around soon enough. Everyone they had invited Hermione's parents, Ron, Luna, Ginny, Neville, and (much to Hermione's disdain) Jackie were able to attend.

Saturday morning 9:30 AM…..

Ron, Luna, Neville, and Ginny sat in the basement kitchen of Number 12 watching Harry and Hermione cook and listen to them talk.

"Now, you have to remember, no talk of magic. Jackie doesn't know anything about it and I'd rather not have to explain Voldemort and the War or Hogwarts to her. We all went to The Breakers Academy for Gifted Students." Explained Hermione as she handed Harry eggs for his pancakes

"How will we explain how Ron got into it?" asked Ginny smirking.

"Hey! I am plenty smart!" exclaimed Ron.

"Anyways," interrupted Harry, "We also had to change your professions, well for most of you. I am a third year medical student, Hermione owns a shop for rare books, Neville you work in a greenhouse, Ginny an animal trainer for movies, Luna, you're a reporter for a small weekly newspaper, and Ron you own a small chain of grocery stores."

"What?!" asked Ron.

"It was either that or you we're a shoe salesman. And Jackie knows almost every shoe store and show department in England. But she has almost no knowledge of grocery stores." explained Hermione, "Now Mum and Dad will be here in a half an hour give or take a few minutes. Ron, they know you so you'll handle the introductions to make sure that they know Neville, Ginny, and Luna's names. We'll be eating in the dining room. Harry and I will bring the food up soon and no Ron you can't have some now."

Ron and company went upstairs to the parlor to await the Granger's arrival. Harry and Hermione kept cooking silently. They worked as a team and completed just as Hermione's parents arrived. They levitated the food up into the dining room before going to say hello to her parents. A few minutes later the doorbell rang once again. Hermione went to answer it. Jackie was standing there in a not as slutty as usual outfit but still overly dressy for the casual brunch.

"Hello Hermione." She said walking into the entryway.

"Jackie. If you'll follow me. You'll find out in a few moments."

Hermione lead Jackie up the stairs and into the dining room.

"Jackie, you know mum and dad, obviously. That's Ron, his girlfriend Luna, Neville, and Ron's sister Ginny." She said pointing to each in turn, "And Harry, of course."

They all sat down at the table and started to pass the dishes around.

"So Hermione, you told me you had news for me? What is it? Have you decided to just give up the money?" asked Jackie condescendingly.

"Goodness no Jackie," she said very casually, "I just wanted to tell you that I'm engaged."

"To who?"

"Me." Said Harry

"WHAT??" screamed Jackie.

* * *

Cliffy! So sorry guys about the cliffy and the long wait but school comes first and I've had a lot ofwork to do!

My playlist for the majority of this chapter

_I Won't Spend Another Night Alone by The Ataris_

_A Beautiful Mistake by The Ataris_

_The Night that the Lights Went Out In NYC by The Ataris_

_Broken Promise Ring by The Ataris_

_Giving Up on Love by The Ataris_

_Hello & Goodbye by The Ataris_

_I'll Remember You by The Ataris_

_IOU One Galaxy by The Ataris_

_In This Diary by The Ataris_

_Life Makes No Sense by The Ataris_

_San Dimas High School Football Rules by The Ataris_

_So Long Astoria by The Ataris_

_The Saddest Song by The Ataris_

_Your Boyfriend Sucks by The Ataris_

_Alexandria by Kamelot_

_Center of the Universe by Kamelot_

_Farewell by Kamelot_

_The Edge of Reason by Kamelot_

_Descent of the Archangel by Kamelot_

_The Coldest Winter Night by Kamelot_

_Lost and Damned by Kamelot_

_Karma by Kamelot_

_Love You To Death by Kamelot_

_March of Mephisto by Kamelot_

_Until Kingdom Come by Kamelot_

_Wander by Kamelot_

_Wings of Despair by Kamelot_

_Lunar Sanctum by Kamelot_

_JOINT by Mami Kawada_

_The Sweeny Todd Soundtrack_

_The Phantom of the Opera Soundtrack_

_The Final Countdown by Europe_

_The Final Countdown (Dance Mix)_

_The Final Countdown (Techno Remix) by Scorpions _

_You Spin Me Right Round (Like a record) by Dead or Alive_

_Hold On Loosely by 38 Special_

_Jaded by Aerosmith_

_Gypsys Tramps and Thieves by Cher_

_Superman by Five For Fighting_

_Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace_

_Don't Go Chasing Waterfall by s TLC_

_The Saints Are Coming by Greenday & U2_

_City of Blinding Lights by U2_

_Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For by U2_

_Sunday Bloody Sunday by U2_

_Where The Streets Have No Name by U2_

_Black Magic Woman by Santana_

_Photograph by Nickelback_

_Rockstar by Nickelback_

_This is How You Remind Me by Nickelback_

_Favorite Damn Disease by Nickelback_

_Feeling Way Too Damn Good by Nickelback_


End file.
